New Years Eve With Fang And The Clan
by ashleen-bvb-543
Summary: He stood alone in his room and I had to finish the dare.I heard a loud shot and looked down to see blood on the ground.And lots of it. Addtional summary inside. Rated so for some implications I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**It's basically just a New Years Eve with Fang, Iggy, Max and Ella. With truth or dare. And something deadly.**

**EDIT! Okay... I'm not talking to you fanfiction. See, Fanfiction deleted two of my stories and now I have to update them again. Great. So sorry guys. Can you guys review all these chapters again? I never had so many reviews on a story and now it's all gone. I'm gonna update all of the chapters again and hopefully I'll get the chance to edit some of the chapters and make them better. (Insert 'Challenge Accepted' meme here) **

**Got bored...It's the New Year...I have no life...FANFICTION STORY TIME!**

**Max P.O.V.**

I hate New Years Eve with a passion...It's always the same. Get up. Eat. Get groomed by my younger sister. Then visit one of my Mothers friends and spend the countdown with them! Yay. (Note the sarcasm folks).

So here I was getting primped by Ella into a top of her choice, MY jeans and MY shoes. **(Picture on Profile).** I glanced at the clock nervously, 9:15 pm. Great, we have to leave in fifteen minutes and then spend more than five hours in _his _house. And when I say_ him _I'm not talking about my boyfriend Dylan's house. I'm talking about Fang Dente. The boy who I talked to once and that was to ask him to move out of the way of my locker and even then he was cocky

_*flashback*_

_As I went up the stairs of the school that I had grown so accustomed to in the past few years I felt a feeling of dread. _

_"I've been at this school for three years and yet I've never been picked on, bullied or gotten in trouble with teachers -even though I was _far_ from a teacher's pet something is going to happen to me this year... I'm only fifteen and I already hate school...Joy..." I thought to myself. I reached the third floor lockers and went over in the direction of my locker but I ran into a big black wall. The wall went -oof-. That was my first clue..._

_I looked up through my eyelashes to see the most beautiful guy I had (have) laid eyes on. He glanced at me with his midnight pools of eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Great Greeting.' but I couldn't be sure. We muttered apologies, I turned back and walked towards the hallway and he leaned against the lockers again. I cursed myself and turned on my heels back towards him. On the way I pulled my locker key out of my pocket just to be ready. _

_"You're in my way." I stated, cursing myself for not being flirty or cute or anything!_

_"Aw, little stressed there are we." he teased and ruffled my hair before stepping forward and leaving the hallway with a strange strawberry blonde boy that I hadn't noticed before. _

_And from then on he commented on my stress levels..._

_*end flashback*_

I never actually responded to him but it still got to me and now I'm getting primped up to go over to his house and actually sit near him. Euch. I looked in the mirror and even I had to admit...I looked pretty hot! Ella stood back and glanced at her masterpiece.

"Job well done." She smirked "Now I'm off to do my own make-up. You may not want to impress anyone but Fangs twin brother, Iggy, is extremely cute and I want a piece of him for the New Year!" she giggled and ran off into her own dressing room. I shook my head because I knew well she'd be getting a piece of him as he was her boyfriend despite the two year gap between them. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen and twirled around for Mom.

"So? What do you think?" I asked twirling again.

"You look gorgeous Maxie." She smiled before returning to her novel. Glancing out the window, I saw that it was snowing heavily.

"Mom? Will we be able to make it to F- Nick's house, in this snow?" I questioned and Mom looked out the window.

"Sure we will! And if the worst happens we'll be able to stay with the Dente's until tomorrow." She answered simply. Sigh, my mother.

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"ELLA MARTINEZ IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FU-" I paused seeing Moms disapproving look, "THE DUCK UP I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN TO IGGY WITH YOU IN YOUR SPONGEBOB UNDERWEAR!"

Ella shot down the stairs holding a clutch and some perfume. Quick as a flash she sprayed me all over with it.

"Just in case you change your mind about Fang... Thought you wouldn't want to smell like a kitchen!" she smiled and skipped off into the car. We left the house and 9:29 so we were relatively early... I guess. We dashed in quickly, well I did. Mom and Ella sorta stumble/slid their way in. That's what they get for wearing heels in 6 inches of snow and ice. As soon as we got near the door we banged our feet on the ground to get rid of any snow that may have stuck on our shoes, before we rang the door bell. Iggy answered and he was beaming (as usual) from ear to ear and he greeted us happily

"HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS!" He shouted, ran outside and picked Ella up and spun her around. She squealed as her dress went up a little bit.

"Put me down! Please?" Ella shrieked "All this spinning is making me sick!"

Iggy pretended to be upset before putting her down. Bad idea! He put her down on a slick part of ice and in her 5 inch heels she didn't have much balance to start with and she slid. But before doing so she grabbed onto Iggy's collar and brought him down with her. Iggy automatically put his hand behind Ella's head to protect it but managed to scrape his hand in the process.

"Shit!" he cursed. At this stage Fang and his parents had joined us and all the parents had that '_Oh no! I hope my kid's okay!' _but me and Fang were actually pissing our pants laughing – well I was laughing and Fang was chuckling – at Iggy and Ella's current position. Ella underneath Iggy with his legs splayed on either side of her with one of his hands under head and the other one near her waist, keeping him up.

"Use protection Igs!" Fang said loudly from the doorway. That did it for the parents, they were in stitches. Iggy was blushing a little but Ella was beetroot red as Iggy struggled to pull himself into a standing position. Fang saw his brother's distress and cautiously made his way over to the struggling couple. He grabbed Iggy's hand and pulled him up, almost falling himself as well but grabbing the picnic table to keep himself up. Iggy muttered something and kept a hold on Fangs arm as he reached down to Ella with his other hand. She was shaking as she took his hand, her dress had gone kind of crinkled but with her spare hand (the one that wasn't holding Iggy's) she smoothed down the bottom of it.

And then, _slowly_ they made their way back to the door. Fang in the lead pulling along Iggy who was loving the excuse to hold Ella's hand so tightly. After about three minutes we were all in the house. Ella was being held by Iggy cos she was 'cold' (what an excuse), the parents were laughing about some inside joke, and I was looking for my phone in my bag and Fang was just looking out the hallway window.

We arrived at Fa- The_ Dente's_ house at 9:40 (cos of the snow) and by 9:45 the adults were helping themselves to some sherry... Amongst other liquids. I heard that Fangs parents loved the holiday season as it gave them a reason to drink. The parents quickly shooed all us teenagers into the sitting room while they drank and conversed in the kitchen. When we were in the sitting room I finally got a proper look at the twins. Over the past few years I noticed that they did _everything_ with each other, from sitting down to standing up to the simplest of hand gestures.

When they got into the sitting room the both sat down on the same couch and sat in the exact same way, legs parted slightly (in the way men sit) and one arm leaning on the arm of the chair. Though they wore the same style clothes -tight t-shirts, skinny jeans and converse- and had the same flippy emo hair and the same facial features. They were the complete opposite of each other. Where Fang wore black skinny jeans with heavy looking chains on the right side, Iggy wore white skinny jeans with light silver hoops on his left hip. Where Fang wore a black Asking Alexandria t-shirt, Iggy wore a white Asking Alexandria t-shirt. Where Fang wore black converse, Iggy wore luminous yellow converse... And of course Iggy had blonde flippy hair and Fang had black.

"So ladies, what are we going to do tonight? Huh? Two girls, two guys?" Iggy waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Ella piped up suggestively walking over and sitting on Iggy's lap, but I stayed where I was; leaning against the fireplace.

"Sure, but ONE rule?" Fang mumbled mostly to his brother I guess. "Anything we do _has_ to stay in this room and _not_ have anything to do with our parents?"

We all nodded in approval.

"Let's play some truth or dare!" I hooted and rubbed my hands together evilly. I sat on armchair nearest to the boys and glanced at them, "Who wants to go first?"

"I PICK FIRST!" Iggy yelled. "Maximum Martinez. You have to kiss-"

**Okay here's the deal.**

**1-4 Reviews = I'll make it a kiss between Iggy and Max**

**5-10 Reviews = I'll make it a REALLY Faxy kiss!**

**Get reviewing ;) or I might not even bother finishing this story... And we don't want that to happen now do we? **

**Thanks!**

**Peace out!**

**~Aisling xx**

**^Yes Microsoft... that is how you spell my name :( stop trying to say I'm spelling my name wrong! Cos I'm not!**

**DISCLAIMER! Sorry I forgot it. I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters I mention in this story. The only thing I own in this whole chapter is the plot! Oh and also I don't own Microsoft****...**** Yeah, I mentioned it and I thought I should put a disclaimer on it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**EDIT! Okay, I know some of my readers are a little mad... *hides behind couch* BUT, review? Please? I know I have a Faxy kiss planned but... I can always change things... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

**And by the way: 13+ for this chapter cos of... Stuff...Lemons and swearing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. Not Maximum Ride.**

**Yeah before I get started: Un- logged in reviewers=**

Erika: Thanks. No offense taken. And I think I shall continue this story because I am actually enjoying writing this!

Whisper13: Haha ALL those bands are amazing. Thanks for that boost of confidence!

Bughailz: Oh and um. You WERE logged in but you've disabled PM so I wasn't able to respond! Thanks. And I'm going to continue to write this story for a while. At least up until five chapters!

**Thanks everyone for reviewing I enjoyed reading them! And I got five reviews so you guys get a FAX kiss!**

_~Previously~_

"_Let's play some truth or dare!" I hooted and rubbed my hands together evilly. I sat on armchair nearest to the boys and glanced at them, "Who wants to go first?"_

"_I PICK FIRST!" Iggy yelled. "Maximum Martinez. You have to kiss-"_

"Fangles! For fifteen seconds." Iggy teased. Fang looked up from the chain on his pants with a confused look on his face.

"What?" I blushed, which, if you knew me. You'd know that I _never _blush.

"Kiss Fangles. On. The. Lips. Now." Iggy said slowly like he was talking to an idiot. A sudden shot of adrenaline ran through my body and I stood up and walked over to Fang.

He also stood up and took the last few steps over towards me. Still experiencing a serious surge of adrenaline I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. I was inches away from his lips when Fang closed the distance and kissed me first. My breath hitched in my throat when he rested his hands on my waist. I counted 5 seconds so far but as soon as I counted six seconds something _amazing _happened. Fang licked my bottom lip and I did something really out of character... I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. He pulled me in closer to him and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I barely registered Ella and Iggy's snickers as I tilted my head to get deeper into the kiss. Fang's hand went from my waist, to my back and then slowly crawled down to my ass.

Iggy decided enough was enough and shouted "Kay! About three minutes have gone! Stop eating each other's faces."

We pulled away from each other and I jumped away from Fangs grip and sat down._ 'Bad Max! You have a boyfriend!' _I cursed myself.

"Okay it's my turn to truth or dare someone!" I announced, not looking at anyone just in case they saw my very obvious blush. "Um. Iggy!" he glared at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, I guess da- Truth!" he corrected quickly.

"Oh. Um. Now I need help! Anyone want to give me an idea for a question for him?" I looked at Ella who looked at Fang. Fang's eyes lit up and he ran over to my chair.

"Ask him 'Is it true that he masturbates over Ella at night'" Fang smirked before sitting down on his chair again.

I replayed the question, "Hey Igster. Is it true that you masturbate over Ella at night?"

Iggy went bright red before turning and glaring at Fang, "Yes." He mumbled, in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ella's mouth dropped and she looked down at the floor.

"Um I guess it's now my turn to ask someone something." Iggy turned and looked as his twin, "Brother dearest, truth or dare?"

Fang raised his eyebrow mischievously "Dare."

"Give Maxie a hickey." Iggy winked at me.

"Ig? Really?" I looked at him, with raised eyebrows.

"Really. But Fangles? Make sure she can cover it up."

Fang growled –and yes he growled, like what the flock? – At Iggy before dragging himself over to me and sitting beside me, on the arm of the chair.

"Sorry." He apologized, his voice barely over a whisper, before scooting closer to me and tilting his head and leaning in. I tilted my head to give him more head space. As soon as I felt his lips on my neck, it felt like an electric current shot through my body and before I could stop it from happening, I shuddered. I felt him smirk against my skin before his mouth opened and he started to suck on my pulse point. After a few short moments he closed his mouth, kissed my neck and pulled away.

"My turn." He sang, leaning back in his new seat, on _my _armrest. "Ella, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ella said, being brave.

"Let Iggy top you. But keep your back to us. Please."

Ella's eyes widened but she took off her heels and turned to straddle Iggy. (If she hadn't taken off her heels she would have hurt Iggy...A lot) Slowly she pulled the straps of her dress down past her shoulders until they were off her completely. I turned then because, well, she's still my sister! I glanced at Fang and saw that he was looking at me. I kicked off my high tops and folded them underneath me. I heard Ella let out a low moan and I think I almost puked. By instinct of what I do to Dylan when I felt sick, I put my head into Fang's chest. After a moment or two he leaned backwards and I thought he was pulling away but before I could pull away, he placed headphones over my ears and handed me his (surprise surprise) black I-pod. I scrolled through the music before I found a few songs by Paramore and I decided to listen to them. I turned them up really high and buried my face in Fang's chest. Fang slid slightly off the arm of the chair and pulled me up a little so I was _practically _his lap. He pulled gently on the headphones and I looked up.

"They're finished." He smiled gently. I was about to tell him thanks when my phone started ringing.

"Sorry." I muttered and stood up, pulling out my phone and pressing the call button.

"It's Dylan. I have to get this. Sorry!" I walked out into the hall, "Hey babe."

_**Ella P.O.V.**_

That was, um, interesting... I rubbed my chest gently; it was still a bit sensitive from Iggy's rough hands. I looked over at Fang and Max. Fang was being really sweet to her and when Max's mouth opened I knew she was going to say something sassy or rude. But instead, her phone rang. She apologized to Fang and answered her phone.

"It's Dylan. I have to get this. Sorry!" and as she walked into the hall she said "Hey babe."

Fang looked up and frowned "Dylan? Dylan Brown? Why does she 'have' to answer to him?"

"Um Fang. Dylan's her boyfriend." I said anxiously, scared I'd upset him. Iggy had told me that Fang didn't trust a lot of people and the people he did trust, if they upset him he had a VERY short temper. Fang had put on his emotionless brick wall look so I couldn't tell how he took the news. All he did was stand up and move over to the other couch and spread his legs out in front of him. Iggy pulled my head over to him and kissed me.

"_Fang and Max can__ wait."_ I thought

The door opened an inch and we heard Max practically whisper "Yeah, love you too."

And she walked in.

_**Max P.O.V.**_

"I love you and I trust you so I know you won't do anything at his house. Okay? Bye, I love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I whispered back, thinking of the hickey, Fang's kiss and the electric current I got whenever he touched me. As soon as I got into the sitting room I knew something was wrong. Fang had moved from my seat over to the couch and was just staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Nothing was wrong with Iggy and Ella though... They were kissing as usual.

I closed the door after me and sat in my seat, "Ells? It's your turn."

Ella pulled away from Iggy and turned so she was just sitting on his lap.

"Fang, truth or dare." She called over to Fang.

"Truth." He said simply back to one word answers.

"Is it true that... Um... You're not a virgin?" She asked, obviously not able to think of anything else. A ghost of a smile crossed his face. Note; I said a GHOST of a smile, not an actual smile or anything close.

"Yes."

"Yes you ARE a virgin or yes it's true you're NOT?"

"I'm not."

"Oh. Well it's your turn Fang." Ella said nervously.

"Igs. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"That bowl on the table? Filled with guacamole? Put your face in it."

Iggy sighed, "For Ella's dare I got to top her! Why couldn't I get that dare?"

"Cos." Fang retorted. Iggy gently pushed Ella off his lap and onto the couch before he got up and picked up the bowl.

"Countdown from ten." He smirked.

Fang chuckled and started counting down, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" and as soon as he said one was when I realized that he had stood up and was now right behind Iggy.

At one, he jumped in front of Iggy and pushed the bowl up further into his face before quickly jumping away to avoid Iggy's wrath. Iggy pulled the bowl off his face and slammed it down on Fang's hair.

Fang groaned loudly "IGGY!" And within seconds they had chased each other out of the sitting room, into the hallway, into one of the spare rooms, back into the hall, into the bathroom –where we heard Iggy and Fang both shout loudly at each other – out into the hall again and into the kitchen where we heard the adults proclaim loudly.

Ella had just put on her shoes and I scrambled to put on mine before we ran (in Ella's case – hobbled quickly) into the kitchen where we saw Fang and Iggy standing in front of the adults. Dripping? Both of their faces and hair was dripping with guacamole like the last time we saw them but when we looked down at their clothes... They were sudsy and wet and had lines of shampoo and or shower gel on them. Ella tripped on her heels she was laughing so hard.

"He started it!" they yelled at the same time and pointed to each other.

"Just go and get cleaned up." Their mother tutted.

"I'll go in the upstairs bathroom." Iggy mumbled.

"I'll help, Mom taught me a great way to get rid of guacamole from clothes!" Ella suggested and grabbed Iggy's hand before skipping out of the room.

"I'll get it out of your clothes if you want?" I piped up.

Fang frowned but nodded and walked out of the room with me trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Are you mad?" I asked when he closed the bathroom door a bit aggressively

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. But you've gotten quiet and angry looking?"

"I'm fine."

"What's with the mono-syllabic answers?"

He said nothing and shrugged.

"Answer me! Fang!" I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to look at me. He glared

"What?" he snapped. I flinched away and ran the tap while Fang took off his shirt and left it beside me. I worked on his t-shirt for a few minutes while he worked on cleaning his pants (still on him). We worked in silence for a good ten minutes before I broke the silence as I was finished with his t-shirt.

"Fang, what did I do? One minute you're giving me a hickey and the next, you're being a douche!"

"Go cry to your boyfriend." He snapped before returning to scrubbing his shirt with a towel.

"Fang? Are you jealous?" I teased.

"Why would I be? You're not_ my_ whore." He retorted. My mouth dropped and I felt tears brimming in my eyes.

"Why would you say that?" I asked "HOW could you say that?" the tears streamed down my face now. Fang said nothing but looked at himself in the mirror while he wet another towel and scrubbed his hair.

"You're a freaking ass!" I screamed and ran into the hall and outside. I sat on one of the benches and started crying.

_**Ella P.O.V.**_

Iggy pulled me up the stairs and into the bathroom. I went to wet a towel but then Iggy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up onto the counter.

"I couldn't do this in front of my brother or your sister so I had to wait until we got a moment like this." He mumbled into her neck and started kissing it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me but due to my 5 inch heels I scraped one of the heels against my other leg and I gasped as I realised I had cut myself. I pulled Iggy closer and he looked up.

"Ells? What was that?"

"I hurt, ow, my leg."

He pulled away from me and put a hand on my thigh. I stretched out my leg and he looked at the cut. He looked up at me with a little light in his eyes that told me that he was up to something. He kissed the cut then the space above the cut. And he slowly kissed his way up to the hem of my dress.

"Iggy." I moaned/warned, "Please."

"Please what?" he teased, licking the inside of my thigh.

"Kee-uhh" I moaned "Keep going."

Let's just say one thing led to the next and after a few minutes both me and Iggy sat, exhausted, on the bathroom floor. I stood up and pulled on my underwear and then my dress. I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my sex hair. Iggy groaned and stood up.

"Shit. I need to get new clothes! These are fucked!" Iggy looked at his clothes. "Two seconds and I'll have this sorted out." He pulled on his blue boxers and grabbed his clothes. He opened the door and peeked his head out before leaving the bathroom and running off into his room. I had just finished fixing my make up when Iggy came in. Wearing exactly the same clothes he was wearing before he left except they were clean?

"Ig? How'd you clean them?"

"I didn't. I just have the two Asking Alexandria t-shirts and two pairs of white skinny jeans." He shrugged.

"Let's go." I whispered before kissing him and grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs.

"Why would you say that? How could you say that?" We heard Max scream from the downstairs bathroom, followed by a "You're a freaking ass!" and then Max ran outside crying.

"For fuck sake!" Iggy groaned before letting go of my hand and jogging into the bathroom. I looked out the window and saw Max sobbing on the bench. And all of a sudden, I felt angry. Angry at Fang. For hurting MY sister. I stormed into the bathroom where Iggy was sitting on the edge of the bath, listening to Fang who was ranting on about something.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?" I yelled at Fang and without meaning to, I raised my hand to slap him and then Iggy stood up.

And I slapped him instead...

_**Oooh a twist! Now I'm going to do another little review test thingy. **_

_**6-9 reviews= I'll make Iggy break up with Ella.**_

_**10+ I'll make something HAPPY happen...Maybe...Depends **_

_**Read AND Review!**_

_**Peace out **_

_**~Aisling x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm the worst person ever. I actually have **_**no **_**excuse of why I didn't update. I literally logged on earlier and saw all these reviews and thought, 'Oh, there's actually a decent amount of people who are liking my story.' I'm an awful person and thank you guys for reviewing. **_

_**I didn't really respond to reviews yet (Well not that I can remember?) so here I am, responding. **_

_**Leafdrift; I know right **_

_**Guest; haha yeah **_

_**Guest; Here I am, updating. :D**_

_**Guest; I have updated! Sorry for the major wait thought Thanks for reviewing! **_

_** . . .me**__**; haha I don't need to answer back, I've been pm'ing you :D **_

_**TheRashinator; don't worry everything will be alright **_

_**Guest; haha I agree completely. I hated making him like that but, I had to do it for this story line to work out **_

_**Arocksprpl2; Did I spell it right? I can do whatever I want to do :D haha I know, I'm so cruel! **_

_**RandomlyCheesey; Thanks much **_

_**Courtney DiLaurentis**__**; Personally I think they're the cutest book couple ever**__**...**__** Well Fax and Eggy are actually tied**__**...**___

_**Page Turner II; we'll just have to see... mwah ha ha. **_

_**Maddiepattie; Thanks, sorry for the wait **_

_**xXRosieSimonsheartxX**__**; Aw thanks. Sorry about the long wait! **_

_**smartypants86**__**; Good ideas... That might just happen **_

_**echo; No way is this Fic gonna stop dead as long as I can help it. **_

_**gymnast4life; thanks **_

_**Itsyoodles**__**; I definitely shall keep writing **_

_**Iggy-BlindnProud**__**; shouldn't the question be... How are you reading this :D haha**_

_**Thanks all for reviewing And I hope to update sooner next time. **_

_**I'll explain WHY Max got so upset over the whole 'Whore' thing.**_

_**See, when she was when she was fifteen, money was tight (Dr. M was in between vet posts). So Max got into the whole 'selling herself for money' thing. As soon as Dr. M found out she made Max stop but someone found out about it because Ella had a syndrome called 'Loose Tongue' and she told one of her friends who told a group of her friends and then everyone knew what Max did and it got to her. So when Fang said that, it brought up bad memories so that is why she cried. I'd never make Max **_**that **_**out of character! Also, to those who reviewed, thanks for the reviews and the ideas. They're greater than the idea I had planned out but there are some things I don't want to happen so sorry!**_

_**UNLOGGED IN REVIEWERS:**_

_LetMeFly: um well that review was... Appreciated? I say cos... I don't know why but everyone's different. Yeah, I didn't want to make an M fan fiction but I guess I have to COS my hands type what my head wants them to type and then again, my head's always in the gutter. Thanks for the review!_

_RogersVlog: Well, I answered that in my authors note ha Yeah she over-reacted about that cos it's a sensitive topic. _

_Ffffaaaaannnng: Firstly, love the name. Haha. And secondly; Ah sure they're cute together ;) and it causes friction between Fang and Max. And we all know what friction leads to... Haha. Bad friendships. Joke! _

_Anon: Yeah, for some reason I don't like writing Fax lemons. It creeps me out for some reason... I will update soon. I am updating now? Huh? Crap, I've confused myself. I'm going to lie down before I write anymore..._

_Whisper13: no but I'll watch it now and tut tut tut. How DARE you read it! Well, meh, you would've seen it on telly anyhoo. So I just quickened the process and um it's not by TOO many years is it. If it's only like 3 or less years it's relatively okay but if it's anymore I may have nightmares. And not the good kind..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sing Star, Maximum Ride, or any character –except for Joe.**_

_**Oh yeah and those reviews are from the old story but I decided to leave them in there.**_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'll make something good happen in this chapter just for ye lads! :D**_

_*Previously _

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?" I yelled at Fang and without meaning to, I raised my hand to slap him and then Iggy stood up._

_And I slapped him instead..._

**Ella P.O.V.**

I just hit my boyfriend. Shit. Iggy slowly raised his hand and left it on his the cheek that I hit.

"Iggy I didn't. I mean. Um. Iggy I'm so sorry!" I managed to stutter out. Fang just stood, wide-eyed as Iggy just looked at me. "Iggy say something. Anything! Even if you want to call me a name! Even if you call me a whore-"I noticed Fang flinch slightly when I said that, must bring that up later. "You can. As long as you say something!"

Iggy looked away for a moment and seemed to be pondering something before he opened his mouth.

"Iggy?"

Fang looked at his brother before looking at me. "I think he's in shock. Someone should slap him out of it. Oh wait! You already did that!" he chuckled evilly to himself. "Wow, normally a joke like that makes him break out of his little trances."

"Mighty slap you got there!" Iggy announced rubbing his cheek lightly. I heard Fang mutter "told you." But I ignored it.

"Iggy!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I am so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that at all."

"Ells, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I took a blow for Fangles cos he's too weak to handle a slap!"

Fang laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

"You!" I accused, "Don't even think of laughing! What did you say to her? I've known Max for sixteen years, well obviously. But I've never seen her cry so hard. Well only once..." I trailed off.

Iggy turned so he could look at Fang. "Bro, just tell us what you said to her."

"Nothing of interest." He stated before storming past us, up the stairs and after a few seconds we heard the bedroom door slam.

"Fang!" Iggy went after him, so with Iggy gone I went out to Max, who was sobbing on the bench, even though it was now snowing extremely heavily. When I closed the door it made a quiet click but it was loud enough to make Max rub her eyes and look up.

"Max? What happened?" I asked brushing the snow off the bench before sitting down.

"Nothing."

"You sound like Fang. Now seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nick, he called me a – " Max hiccupped through her sentence "A- a,"

And that set her off again crying, she put her head into my lap and cried even harder.

"Called you what darling?" I asked stroking her hair.

"A whore!"

_That piece of shit! Calling _my _sister a whore! _I thought to myself.

"Never mind him, if you were a whore he would have banged you by now because they're the only kind of girls that he fucks. But for now, I'm going to go sort him out." I went to stand up.

"No! That'll upset Iggy too and then you guys will be arguing and then you'll be upset and so will I and so will Iggy and Nick will just be just a jerk as usual and then I will have ruined everyone's new years eve! And then-" Max was babbling, and Max never babbles.

"Max! Fine! I won't do anything. Just come inside, cos I feel like I'm getting phenomena and I've only been outside for two seconds."

"That's cos you're wearing a mini-mini dress!" Max chuckled weakly.

"Shut up!" But I smiled, before pulling her up and walking inside.

_**Max P.O.V.**_

After my talk with Ella I felt a whole lot better. But as soon as we walked in my mood changed; the adults had moved the party into the sitting room.

"IGGY! NICK!" Iggy's mother, Hannah, shouted.

"Maxie! Ella!" Mom came out of the sitting room and held our hands; obviously a tad drunk.

"Hey Mom." Ella chirped happily.

"We're eating! Food! Wonderful huh?" Mom giggled.

"What do you normally eat? People? What are you? A cannibal?" Iggy boomed from behind us.

Unfortunately, Nick was behind Iggy. I shuffled nervously on my feet before continuing to walk into the sitting room, where there were even more drunk adults. Nick and Iggy's uncle was there and so were their parents (obviously!) and the seemed to be a bit more... Jolly. Then my Mom.

"Aw! Aren't you cute?" his uncle called out to me. And suddenly I remembered him.

"Leave her alone Joe!" Hannah defended me.

"I'm Caleb?" Their Dad turned to Hannah. "I'm not Joe. I'm Caleb." He slurred.

Both Iggy and Nick placed their hands on their foreheads and shook their heads.

"Here!" Joe handed Ella a drink, she sniffed it and frowned. I shook as Joe got closer to us.

"It's alcohol." She went to hand it back but Iggy grabbed it instead. "Ig?"

"He's had enough to drink tonight." He handed it to Fang who poured all of it onto a nearby plant.

"I made tha for lady pretty?" Joe slurred.

"Lady pretty is taken." Iggy announced defensively, wrapping his arms around Ella.

I felt very aware of Nick behind me and I felt like I was going to cry again, what with Joe and then the whole thing with Nick.

"I'm going to freshen up." I declared before turning quickly, going out into the hall and straight into the bathroom. I locked the door and leaned against it before sliding down the door until I was sitting down on the floor. I stayed there for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not to just climb out the window and escape to Dylan's house –he only lived two minutes down the road- but I decided against it. I was _not _leaving Ells in the same house as Joe without me to protect her.

The sink was slightly wet so when I pulled myself up I slipped backward and banged my head against the door.

"Shit! Ouch." I muttered as I stood up. As I wiped the steam away from the mirror with my sleeve, I noticed that my make-up was a mess; the mascara had run all the way down my cheeks. I cleaned the mascara off my cheeks but that's when I noticed the bruise on my neck. I rubbed at it to try and get it off but I couldn't, so I just got the foundation that Ella had left in her clutch that was in this bathroom. I rubbed a little on the hickey, after a few long minutes and after more foundation, you couldn't even tell I had anything on my neck.

"Max?" Iggy knocked on the door.

"What?" I sniffed.

"Ella sent me to check on you. Are you okay? Better yet, can I come in?"

I sniffed again as I unlocked the door, "What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry on behalf of Fang okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is that all?"

"Oh, so that's NOT what was wrong with you?"

"Nope the fact that your uncle is a paedophile is why I'm upset!"

"Joe? How is Joe a pedo?"

"Do you know the way Fang called me a whore?"

"I apologized fo-"his voice was getting louder as was mine.

"Shut up! I was selling myself and –"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Iggy shut up! And I'll tell you!"

"Fine but I don't see why your-"

"Joe was my best client! He always asked for me. He paid for at least two month's rent, that's how much he was paying."

Iggy's face dropped.

_**REVIEWS! IF YOU LOVE ME!**_

_**-Aisling x **_

_**Ooh also, there's a poll about this story on my page.. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated. Apologies! Thanks for the reviews**_

_His face dropped._

"When were you doing it?" he asked, barely over a whisper.

"When I was fifteen, which was three years ago."

Iggy thought for a second, "He was with my aunt in law at the time. They just had a divorce because he caught her cheating on him."

I was about to say something apologetic when he interrupted again "That was only the year after they got fucking married!" he practically shouted.

"Sorry Ig. I shouldn't have said anything." I apologized rubbing a soothing hand on his arm.

"It's fine. I won't say anything, we'll pretend like nothing happened."

"Thanks."

"Again, sorry about Fang. He's got a really short temper."

"Don't bring him up. Please? I know he's your brother but he's a douche."

"He has his days."

I laughed and we walked back to the sitting room together. Ella was sitting on the couch watching the adults on Sing Star. Nick was nowhere to be seen thankfully.

"Fang went up to the room. He was complaining of a headache," Ella declared standing up and pulling both me and Iggy into the kitchen.

"We're still in the middle of truth or dare." She stated pulling herself onto the counter. Iggy leaned against the counter beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I dare Max... To... Um... Apologize to Fang."

I balled up my fists and glared at Ella. "Do I have to?" I whimpered.

"Yes." She nodded eagerly. "Also, give _him_ a hickey. Just to make up for your hickey."

Iggy snickered, "Sucks to be you I guess." He shrugged.

"I hate both of you."

I stomped out of the room and stormed up the stairs. When I was stood on the landing, I looked out the window to see something that looked like an actual snowstorm. I heard loud music coming from one of the rooms and I automatically knew that _that _was where Nick was. I raised my hand to knock but decided against it and just opened the door, to find him looking out the window, bobbing his head in time with the music. I was about to say something when I heard a loud crack and I looked down. And saw blood.

I immediately started panicking and checked myself for any injury. It was only then that I realized that the crack had come from the music and the blood was kind of dried into the carpet. Oh, maybe it was a design in their room.

"Nick. You left in the middle of Truth or Dare." I shouted over the song. His head lifted an inch as he looked at me.

"And?" he shrugged.

"Iggy and Ella want you to come down and finish it." I gulped, determined to finish this dare. "And on another note, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"It was part of the dare."

"Part?"

"The other part was that I..." I trailed off.

"You?"

"Okay! One thing, use more than one word in your answers. And the other part was that I have to give you hickey." I muttered the last part.

Nick threw something on the bed before turning the scream- music off.

"So? Are you going to do it?"

"Guess I have to." I shrugged hopelessly.

"You could just stay up here for a while. Then tell them that you did do it."

"But I didn't?"

"So?"

"Thanks."

Nick shrugged before returning to his position at the window.

I took his distraction to my advantage and silently checked the room out. The walls were a deep blue, but they looked darker because the only source of light was the tiny lamp on one of the lockers. Beside that locker there was a double bed with black sheets on it. On top of the sheets there were loads of pillows just resting there. The same went for the other bed except there were no pillows on it.

"I threw my pillows at Iggy this morning because he wouldn't wake up." Nick answered an un-asked question. I shuffled awkwardly before stepping forward a bit. I stopped when I saw something shine on Nick's bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. Nick stood up straight as if he was going to snatch it out of my hands. I fiddled with it and pressed a button and out popped a little blade. Blade that had_ almost _dry blood on it.

"Nick?"

No reply.

"Nick? Is this yours?"

No reply.

"Nick Dente! Is this your penknife?" I shouted.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I said! It..." he trailed off again.

"What?"

"It is okay!" he shouted.

"You? You cut yourself?"

"So?" he mumbled. And all of a sudden, the dried blood on the carpet over at the door made sense.

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently! I decided to update this chapter as kind of a teaser chapter. And on another note PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Read and review to this story and then click on over to;**_ _**Fictionpress. And read **__**ChemicalRose1248**__**'s story. 'Chosen'. It's being co-written by me and two of my friends. It's turning out pretty good. We update every Wednesday by the way.**_

_**Please? If you love me? **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~Aisling xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously... _

_"You? You cut yourself?"_

_"So?" he mumbled. And all of a sudden, the dried blood on the carpet over at the door made sense._

"Nick, why?" I asked, sitting down on the bed and looking up at him expectantly. He glanced at me uncomfortably before shrugging and sitting down on the bed, close enough that his leg brushed mine as he sat; I bit my lip anxiously, feeling the electricity rush through me with his touch. He glanced at me and tried to cover his smirk. "Shut up and answer the question!" I slapped his arm. His face sobered up and he was back to his usual no emotion face. He shrugged.

"Nick please? Just tell me." I placed my hand on his bicep.

"'Cos I deserve the pain." He stated looking away, at a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. I grabbed his chin and turned his head to face mine.

"Why would you say something like that?" I snapped, looking into his midnight eyes.

"Max..." He took a breath, "Don't sympathize with me. I don't deserve it." He dropped his eyes onto his hands which were resting one on either side of his legs on the bed.

"Don't say that Nick." I sighed.

"Max, stop!" He stood up abruptly making me jump. "I actually _don't _deserve this! How could you sit there and try to make me feel better? I'm after calling you a whore; you can't actually expect me to believe that you don't care at all!"

"I really don't ..." I started, only stopping when he bent down in front of me and he looked straight into my eyes.

"Max, I am so sorry, I was just mad. I won't say anything like ever, ever again. Please, please forgive me?" He was holding my hand at this stage.

"Yeah, I forgive you." I smiled at him, his face lit up and he smiled. Whoa, he _actually _smiled! Like, he showed me his teeth.

_**Fang P.O.V.**_

She had forgiven me! I felt a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders and I just wished that she had forgiven me before the whole incident – no, I deserved that; I shouldn't have stooped so low.

I was so happy that she had forgiven me, I didn't notice that I had stood up, bent over and was now leaning in to kiss her. She met me halfway and I just about noticed her hands snaking up and wrapping themselves around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned my head to get deeper into it. I was already unsteady on my feet so when she pulled my neck pulling me closer to her, I fell. On top of her. I just about managed to get my arms from around her neck and broke my fall with my arms. I held myself over her with my arms. She laughed, "Oops." She said breathily. I went to lean again when I remembered something. I pulled away slightly and frowned. "Nick what's wrong?" She stroked the place where my eyebrows met with her index finger. I relaxed slightly, but I was still frowning.

"I... What about Dylan?" I blurted out. Now, it was her turn to frown.

"Oh." She whispered, "That's right. Sorry Nick."

I stood up, shook my head and picked up a pillow that had fallen in between me and Iggys bed, I hit Max with it before throwing it on the bed and running out of the room, chuckling. I went to turn and go down the stairs when I walked into Iggy. And fell. Onto my ass. In front of Ella. And Max. Great.

"Dude. Ouch." Iggy pouted, "I thought you liked me." I glared at him just as Max reached us, laughing. "How did you fall _now_? The ice is outside not in here." Iggy continued, bending down with an outstretched hand which I took and pulled myself up. The girls finally stopped laughing and all four of us just stood at the top of the stairs quietly.

"Why'd you guys come up anyways?" Max asked quietly.

"Oh yeah," Ella piped up, "I got bored waiting for you to come downstairs so I turned on the telly in the kitchen. I watched the news so I could check the weather out, and guess what?" She bounced excitedly.

"What?" I asked tilting my head slightly, wondering how she had made it up the stairs in those heels.

"We can't go home! There's a snowstorm coming or happening, and it's too dangerous to be out. YAY!" She squealed, no that isn't nice, only pigs squeal..

"But we have no clothes Els." Max stated. Ella giggled, "What did you do Ella?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, I packed a bags for both of us, just in case Mom got a little tipsy and we now know that she's past tipsy. So I was going to have the bags anyways but then, earlier today I heard that it was going to be snowing heavily so I now had more reason to get them." She tugged Maxs arm, "C'mon help me bring them in."

Max frowned, "Is your uncle still down there?" She turned to Iggy. A look of understanding flashed across his face. What? What's going on between Max, Iggy and my _uncle_? He nodded. Max took a step away from the stairs and closer to me and Iggy. "Come down with us?" She looked between me and Iggy. Iggy nodded and so did I.

"Wait, it's pointless all four of us going out and getting _two _bags. No matter how you feel." Iggy said pointedly to Max. "How about me and Els get the bags, and you two set up our sleepover gear?" He suggested. I looked at Max who was biting her lip.

"Fine, but don't let him near Ella." Max sighed eventually. Iggy nodded and went downstairs, quickly followed by Ella.

"What's up with that? What's wrong with Joe?" I asked poking her arm.

"Tell you later. Anyways, what's the 'sleepover gear'?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Do you know when Ella stays here?" I started, she nodded. "Well I try to not be there but when I am there we have like a movie thing where we put a load of blankets and pillows in front of the flat screen and crash there after watching a movie or two."

"Oh, cool!" Her face lit up, "Where are all the pillows and blankets?"

"Just down the hall here. In this closet thing." I led her to the 'Cushion Corner' as Iggy calls it. "Here." I handed her four pillows. "There's already some in my room."

I pulled out two (double bed) blankets and followed her quietly, she was sitting on the bed the pillows laying behind her. I dropped the blankets on the floor and started making a little fort-like thing for us to sleep in.

"Hey Max?" I turned to her, "Pass the pillows, please. Oh yeah and get two more blankets if you can, I can still feel the floor through this one and it's sore to sleep on."

"Kay." She said throwing all the pillows from Iggys bed onto me. "Oops, I slipped." She laughed, exiting the room.

_** Max P.O.V.**_

"I'll get you back!" I heard Nick call from the room.

"Whatever!" I called back, laughing quietly. I walked down the hall until I reached the closet with all the blankets and pillows. I picked up two massive blankets and turned to kick the door close. I went to go back into Nick and Iggys room, when I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders twisting me to face them. I expected to see Nick or Iggy but I saw myself looking up into the a pair of emerald green eyes.

Joes eyes...

_**Haha cliffy.**_

_**I had a longer chapter but then I managed to delete it... Oops. Sorry. Another chapter is up soon though. Hey, you should be proud! I went ages without updating then I just updated three chapters in one week!**_

_**Okay, I got bored and then I noticed that I didn't really do a good job showing you guys what Iggy and Fangs room looked like so I decided to do it on Microsoft word... Here's the best I could do.**_

**It's a huge room okay guys? **

**_;**

**| # |Iggys b| * |**

_**That's shit I know but okay whatever. **_

_**= is the door**_

_**# is a chest of drawers**_

_**$ is the flat screen **_

_**That place where there's no lines is where the window is (It's a big window... Shut up! :( )**_

_**The beds are actually like; Iggys bed is facing down like this | | and the locker is **_

_**And Fangs bed is like this _**_

_**Also I didn't have room to write Fangs bed so fangs in the one like this - kay? **_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Peacekies!**_

_**-Aisling x**_


	6. Chapter 6

I dropped the blankets in a heap, creating a barrier of sorts in between us.

"I have a fifty in my pocket with your name on it, honey." He snarled angrily, breathing into my face a warm gust of alcohol filled air, grabbing my face in his hand and squeezing my cheeks so I was pouting. "It'll be nice to get into you one more time, but only tonight. I can see," he paused, glaring at Nicks door; "_'Fang' _has taken quite an interest in you."

I opened my mouth as much as I could with him holding my cheeks the way he was and tried to call for Nick. All that came out was a squeak.

"Save your voice, precious. You're gonna need it for when I make you scream later." He winked at me. I know what you're thinking, the great Maximum Martinez, frozen, not saying anything and yes, under normal circumstances I would've kicked the crap out of him by now but I couldn't. Not him. Not with what he used to do to me. I shook my head, tears spilling over my lids and down my cheeks. "Don't resist you little whore!" He pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. It wasn't like the ones I had shared with Fang; it was forceful like he was trying to get something out of this... Like Dylans kisses. No. My boyfriend is _nothing _like Joe.

The feeling of his tongue against my lip brought me out of my shivering stupor; I raised my hands and pushed as hard as I could on his chest trying to push him off of me. He pulled away the slightest bit, "Getting frisky are you?" He smiled but it looked more like a grimace. And then he did it. He unbuckled his pants _and _mine and was going to pull down his briefs when I heard Fang come out from his room talking loudly.

"Max, I've had the pillows sorted for ages. What's taking so long? Did you get lost? Do you need -?" He stopped finally coming to the end of the hall and seeing what Joe was doing. "What the fu-? What are you -? What?" He could barely get his sentences out. He looked at me and more tears came rolling from my cheeks, I squeaked again. Nicks face changed, it went from normal to shock to scary mad. "Get. Away. From. Her."

Joe went pale even though Nick was two heads shorter than he was. He fell backwards on his jeans and swallowed clumsily.

"She wants me." He slurred going down the steps slowly. "And you can't protect her all the time. She has to stay the night, which means so do I. Maybe we can share the guest bedroom."

Nick took a step forward, "Leave."

Joe stumbled down the rest of the stairs, leaving me sniffing on top of the blanket with my jeans half open in front of Nick. Once he had made sure Joe was gone he came over to me and placed a hand on my neck, stroking the skin there with his thumb. "You okay?"

I shook my head no and a wave of new tears came and I started sobbing. Nick looked shocked for a minute before he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth whispering comforting words to me. I had managed to stop crying again and I was just sniffing and hiccupping every now and then.

"Why didn't you call for me? For anyone?" He whispered into my hair. I shook my head into his neck and sniffed, accidently breathing in his musky scent.

"I couldn't." I hiccupped, "I wanted to... B-b-but I was too scared and I thought he was going to r-r-ra-." I couldn't finish, thinking of what could have happened if Nick wasn't there.

"I know, I know. It's okay. He won't hurt you. I promise." He stroked my hair and I heard the front door bang. "See he's so scared he left." I could feel his smirk on the top on my head and I found myself smiling too, despite the tears still on my cheeks, my sniffing and my hiccupping. I heard footsteps on the stairs and cringed into Nick a little more, fisting my hands into his shirt. He reacted by tightening his arms around me.

"Fang, don't let him hurt me." My voice cracked as I looked up into his eyes. _**(A/N; It could be because I played it before I went to sleep but when she looks into his eyes I was imagining the moment in Final Fantasy X-2 *spoiler alert* when Lenne and Shuyin are about to get killed [you see it in the sphere? or at the concert? or both?] and they look at each other and she smiles at him and then they get shot and they die. Sweet thought to go to sleep on, huh? :D Back to the story...)**_

He didn't say anything but looked at me with a look that said, '_I won't_'.

I buried my face in his neck and hiccupped when the footsteps reached the landing.

"What's going on?" Iggys voice boomed, making me jump.

"Max!" Ella squealed, "What did you do to her!" She snapped at Nick.

"I didn't do anything it was Joe!" Fang snapped back. I sniffed, and pulled away from Nick.

"Fang didn't do anything! Actually he did! If it wasn't for him..." I shuddered and gripped his shirt even tighter. Ella seemed to understand and rested her hand on my shoulder. Iggy just took a deep breath through his teeth.

"If I had been here, he wouldn't be able to stand. I guarantee it." Iggy swore, clenching his fists.

"I know, Ig. Thanks." I smiled weakly at him, standing up and pulling Fang with me. I released his shirt and hugged him quickly. "Thanks." I whispered in his ear. He squeezed my waist in response.

"Argh!" Iggy jumped away from us.

"What!" Fang pulled away from me, glaring at Iggy. He pointed at my pants.

"She's wearing smiley face undies!" Iggy shuddered. "I'll never look at smiley faces the same. Ever again. E ver."

I blushed red and zipped up my jeans, not looking at anyone as I bent down and started picking the blankets up. Fang chuckled and took the bag from Ella, being as chivalrous as always.

We walked into the bedroom and I threw the blankets on the make-shift bed Fang had made. I turned, right into the wall. Otherwise known as Fang. He smirked down at me.

"You called me Fang." He announced.

"Huh?" I asked, not looking into his eyes, knowing that I'd get lost in them if I did.

"Earlier, you hugged me and said _Fang, _don't let him hurt me."

"I was upset and it just fit." I shrugged looking around for where Iggy had dropped my bag.

"You gonna call me that from now on?" He held my shoulder; I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will."

_**Okay, have to tell you all this now, any mistake you see here, such as a missing capital letter or a mixed up word (ahd instead of had or nda instead of and) I apologize because my laptop frigs everything up So anyways. Decided to leave the chapter like this. 'Cos it's cutesy. **_

_**Peackies! **_

_**-Aisling x**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ella!" I moaned, dropping my bag at her feet. "Look in there. Just look!" I lowered my voice even though the boys were downstairs picking out food or something while we got changed.

She rolled her eyes and went through my bag, "What's wrong with it Maxie? There are spare clothes in case you spill anything on the ones your wearing, spare undies and pajama shorts. What's wrong with that?"

"The shorts are so small they could be classified as underwear, they're that short and you didn't pack a pajama shirt! Not a tank top, vest top, t-shirt, hoodie, nothing!"

"Oh..." Ella blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean, I meant to bring the bag with pajamas in it but I meant to bring a top too! I just forgot with all the excitement and then I had to get you ready and-and I'm sorry." Her face crumpled.

"Shh. It's okay Els we'll figure something out." I sighed, biting my lip. The door slammed open and I jumped, cutting into my lip with my teeth. I sucked on it, tasting blood.

"What're you figuring out?" Iggy asked over his massive plastic bag of food. Fang followed him with a bag just as big – if not bigger! – slamming the door shut with his foot. He nodded at Ella and she ran over and locked the door after him.

"I forgot to pack Max a pajama top." Ella admitted, hanging her head.

After the boys had dropped the food bags on Iggys bed they sighed.

"Els, I told you to double check everything." Iggy frowned walking over to Ella and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I know! But you kept texting me and I got kinda distracted and... Stuff." She blushed.

"I have a few shirts I never really wear anymore." Fang announced walking over to the wardrobe and rummaging through it till he found what we was looking for, a plain black t-shirt, with All Time Low written in purple and the guys from the band in front of it. "I used to like them but now Alexs' voice is all weird and they've changed it loads." He stuck out his tongue and scrunched his nose up. I laughed at how funny he looked.

"I still like them." Iggy pouted, "I don't know what your problem is."

"They started off great, but now most of their songs are too mainstream for me and I'm pretty sure that the record companies are playing with his voice." Fang retorted.

"Hey, his voice changed late in life I guess. Or he got better at singing. It's not his fault he doesn't scream like your boy crushes." Iggy frowned at him.

"They are not -!" Fang started only to be interrupted by Ella.

"Stop! This is like the third time you guys have fought over music in front of me. Get over it!" She snapped. The boys murmured their sorries and Fang nodded at me.

"Is that okay?" He asked softly, handing the t-shirt over to me, I nodded smiling at him.

"Thanks. Now everyone turn around." I said, "I'm don't want to go out to the bathroom to change." They all nodded and started messing with the TV and the make-shift bed.

I quickly changed into my "shorts" and Fangs top – which went to around mid thigh so it didn't even matter that I was wearing shorts cos you couldn't see them!

"I'm ready." I flinched at the sight of how much skin was on show. Fang turned around with his mouth open to say something but stopped and looked at my legs. My face tinted pink.

"I have to say that... Um... That top looks better on you then it ever did on me." He swallowed before turning back to his bed and fiddling with one of the bags. Ella and Iggy were talking to each other beside the TV, looking pretty relaxed. Ella was wearing a pink 'Mickey Mouse' camisole _**(I think that's what it's called? :/ this is where I wish I knew more about clothes...) **_and yellow Sponge Bob shorts (Which were longer than mine thankfully! They went like five centimeters below her bum so it was okay). "Um Max?" His voice cracked slightly. "Help sort these out? Please?"

"Shit!" Iggy suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise (Even Fang). "We left the good DVD's in the theatre room from the movie marathon!" (I had heard about that... It happened like two or three weeks ago and it was a few of the more 'popular' of the jocks who were on whatever team with Fang and Iggy. Oh and the 'theatre room' used to be an office for their father but they had changed it into a room with massive TV and a good few, comfy chairs facing the screen. There was a little confectionary stand in that room too I heard... By the way... Their house is HUGE!)

"Oh... I'm not letting the girls go on their own or be on their own..." Fang announced, frowning.

"I'll just take Ella, we'll be fine." Iggy walked out of the room and dragged Ella with him. "Private knock knock okay?" He whisper-shouted to Fang as he walked out. Fang grinned and shook his head, locking the door after them.

I helped Fang empty the bags on the bed and we sorted them out and poured the drinks out into pint glasses. We worked in silence and I started moving mine and Ellas bags to make the room tidier, when the silence was broken by Fangs phone getting a message. He read it and started frowning.

"I have a question." He stated, not looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I bit my lip.

"Does he talk like this to you?" He put the phone in my face. It _was_a text. From Dylan...

It read; **Wat du fuq is rong wit yu? Git du fuq away 4m ma gurlfrnd! Yur a lil prick nd no1 lyks yu cz yur a fuqin nw it all! Sheez ma slut nd if yu pt a hnd near ma gurls pussy=MY pussy Ill kik ur ass. **

_**(A/N; by the way; that's my crappy interpretation of 'txt talk'. Sorry. But just in case you intelligent readers didn't understand that, here's the translation. What the f*** is wrong with you? Get the fuck away from my girlfriend! You're a little prick and no one likes you cos you're a fucking know it all! She's my slut and if you put a hand near my girls p-you get the rest...)**_

"Um. No. Well not really." I scrunched my nose up a little, continuing to bite down on my lip.

"What do you mean not really?" Fang stood up straight and looked at me.

"Only when he's drunk!"

"Oh he gets drunk too!? Great. Let me guess. He hits you as well!" He said jokingly. Then with a quick glance at my face gasped. "He does hit you!"

"No! Maybe.. But I hit back most of the time."

"For Gods sake." Fang muttered.

**I'm an awful. Awful. Awful person. I'm sorry I didn't update but now I have writers block so it might be another little while... Thanks so much for the story alerts and author alert and favourite story alert thingys. They made me really happy :D **

**Peacekies!**

**~Aisling x**


End file.
